Possible Danny Phantom Story
by cgood123
Summary: I have an idea for a Danny Phantom story but I am not sure if anybody will read it so here is a little background info for the story and a paragraph of it, let me know if it's any good and you would actually want to see it become a story. I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.


Background Info

Reason he becomes a ghost: Parents have experimented on him in the past and the ectoplasm has been in his system and needed the electric shock to fuse into his blood stream.

Background on Danny: He was always smart but was already picked on for having weird parents and didn't want to give them anything else to pick on him for so he acted dumb, but in doing that it made his parents love Jazz more because of her intelligence, which makes them use him as a lab rat because they don't care about his well being so they don't pay attention to him unless they are experimenting on him.

Sam and Tucker: He is no longer friends with them because he never told them how his parents treated him and they were tired of him keeping secrets from them and because of his "obliviousness" to Sam's feelings towards him so they ditched him and ended up dating and once she decided to tell people about her being rich she became popular and so did Tucker by already dating Sam plus he also has money just not as much as Sam or the other top popular people.

Personal stuff about Danny: age: 16, grade: 10th, clothes: black jeans with a chain on them, black long sleeved shirt (to hide any marks from his parents experiments), black baggy hoodie with Embers logo, black and light blue sneakers with light blue laces, always has ear buds in listening to music, body: around 6'1 slightly muscular (6-pack abs) but doesn't show it because of old scars that make him self conscious messy black hair with light blue highlights in it slightly pale but not to pale that it's noticeable unless you look hard enough right eyebrow pierced right 2 piercings on his right ear at the top medium plug gauges in both ears (various colors of piercings depends on the day normally black and/or light blue) small black goatee.

Background on the portal: His parents got it to work and ghosts have tried attacking but either his parents (they are decent ghost hunters but need improvement) or the GIW take care of them.

Vlad: He never was turned into a halfa but the ectoplasm is in his system still until he gets electrocuted with Danny.

Phantom and Plasmius: They help each other learn how to control their powers and end up having a father/son type relationship once Vlad learns about how his old friend (Jack) and love (Maddie) treat their son so he offers to let him live with him since he recently moved to Amity Park after becoming Mayor, so together they try to get the ghosts to stop attacking Amity and catch them and return them into the zone (after the built the portal in the basement/lab).

Phantoms look: White messy hair with red highlights small white goatee same height and build as human version bright green eyes black jeans tight red long sleeved shirt with black D and red P logo black gloves black combat boots with red laces and red belt.

Teaser Paragraph

It was a rainy day in December that changed my life forever. I bet your wondering who I am and what I'm talking about, well who I am is easy I'm Danny Fenton and what I'm talking about well that's more complicated. Let me just tell you what happened that day but I'm warning you it's not a pleasant story and you will see me differently after it but since you want to know I'll tell you. It was December 11th and it was storming out but I found the rain peaceful and calming, if only I knew what was going to happen to me. I was sitting in my room just listening to the rain hitting my window, it was midnight my favorite time of the day it gives me a sense of calmness that I can only get in the middle of the night or when I'm alone to my own thoughts. As I was listening to the rain all of a sudden I hear a squeal and then a loud crash and then the power goes out. I've always been a curious person so obviously I pulled on my hoodie, jeans and sneakers and go outside to see what the crash was, I had to be quiet because my parents and sister are still asleep somehow. Once outside I see a car upside down and a telephone pole on the ground sparks coming off the wires, I heard someone yelling for help so I run over to the car, not noticing a wire lying next to the car sparking, my biggest mistake yet. I was able to get the door open but the seat belt was jammed so I pulled out my knife and cut the belt and got the guy out of the car. After getting a good look at him I realized he was my parents old college buddy Vlad Masters so I made sure he was ok before I called an ambulance to help with any injuries he has, but before they could get there my ankle got snagged on the sparking wire while my hand was on Vlad's shoulder. We both started screaming from the pain, it was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life, I could feel the volts of electricity coursing through my veins, I could smell my flesh burning and it felt like my organs were bursting, and then everything went black.


End file.
